killerkingdomfandomcom-20200214-history
Killer Army
"This force is a bastion of the Old Ways, and I'll have none of it." - Warlord Will, 132 AA The Killer Army was the official military formation of the Killer Kingdom, founded by King Kieran and Military Admiral Commander T'oufteu in 43 BA as the Army of Kieran (under the banner of The People of Kieran). It was formally arranged as the Killer Army when King Kieran founded the Kingdom in 1 AA. It consisted heavily of infantry divisions, as the Army's combat style was based on that of T'oufteu, which employed a fierce code of honour and put focus on defeating combatants one on one. The Killer Army was considered one of the world's premier combat forces until the War with the West in 88 AA proved the force was far weaker than it seemed, caught out of sorts with the Recent Ages evolving forms of warfare. Following victory in the long drawn out conflict the Army was disbanded and reformed as the Royal Military Forces under Warlord Will's leadership in 132 AA. History ---- By 43 BA the People of Kieran had grown to large proportions under the leadership of the King, and the Kapitol was fast becoming one of the largest cities in the Land of Bitchin. Knowing that his coalition needed an organized fighting forced if it was to become a nation King Kieran left for the Vale to contact his Soulbound companion Oshhi T'oufteu. T'oufteu was the most skilled and honourable warrior in the Vale, and had accompanied King Kieran on many journeys throughtout the Ancient Age. Kieran requested T'oufteu establish a fighting force out of the mire of warriors now at his command. It was slow growth at first, but the people of the Kingdom soon grew more unified as a state and word of T'oufteu's effective leadership quickly spread. The existing militaries converged as many more thousands rose to the call; the Army of Kieran was born. Killer Army T'oufteu stayed on as Military Admiral Commander of the Army of Kieran. The hardy People of Kieran made for good soldiers and King Kieran was impressed by what became of the army; however the army was still somewhat disorganized until the Killer Kingdom was founded following the end of the Ancient Age. At the time King Kieran and Admiral T'oufteu officially outlined and established the Killer Army of the Killer Kingdom. In the years to follow, the Army would defend the Kingdom and its interests countless times. At the time of Admiral T'oufteu's death in 22 AA, the Army was seen worldwide as a powerful military presence. Early Campaigns During the tumultous times that brought in the Recent Age the Kingdom the Army was constantly establishing new fronts and engaging on lengthy campaigns to establish a unified rule over the countryside and defend the interests of the Killer Kingdom and its new peoples. King Kieran saw it essential to fight for any who couldn't fight for themselves and welcome them into the Killer fold. Banding Battles (15 - 26 AA) The efforts of the Killer Army were limited to countless skirmishes and small-scale operations until 15 AA saw the first of many large scale conflicts. The next eleven years saw a number of campaigns involving the soldifying of Killer borders and the envelopment of smaller nations into the Killer Kingdom. As such the period and events were later referred to as the Banding Battles. This period of time famously saw the death of Admiral T'oufteu, said to have perished in Out of This World. Northern Conflicts (37 - 46 AA) Roc Wars (55 - 58 AA) War of the West (84 - 131 AA) Disbandment